The present disclosure relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to mapping deep structured data structures.
Data structures may be described in a hierarchical format, which may be referred to as being deep structured, in a document. For example, an XML (eXtensible Markup Language) formatted document may describe a data structure by having nodes of a tree that are higher up represent data of a higher hierarchical level than dependent nodes that are lower that represent data of a lower hierarchical level.
There may be different formats for data structures in documents where the different formats may represent a same data structure differently or may represent different types of data structures to represent a same set of underlying data. For example, a first document may describe a first type of a data structure while a second document may describe a second type of a data structure, where the same underlying data is represent by both data structures. Transferring data from one document that has one format to another document with another format may involve mapping data by manually selecting nodes of one data structure and nodes of a second data structure to which to map the data.